


Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou

by kayskull



Series: Speak Now or Find Someone like Lou [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Marriage, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou met Kayla at the bar, and they hit it off. Except Louis left Eleanor for Harry and now Louis and Kayla are... marrying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a little weird... Title from Speak Now(Taylor Swift) and Someone Like You(Adele)

"Why are you writing his name on that invite?" Kayla whispered. The engaged couple weren't alone, she knew that. Time after time, she'd begged Louis to ask Harry to move out, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"He's my best friend, Kayla, I want him there when I get married. You wouldn't let me ask him to be my best man, so he should at least attend." Lou himself wasn't quiet. He knew Kayla and Harry didn't see eye to eye, nor would they ever.  
  
"No. I'm not having it." She put her pen down. "If he comes, I won't be at my own wedding. Rip it up now." Her arms crossed under her rather large chest.  
  
Neither party of the couple knew that Harry was standing in the kitchen only 7 feet away, listening to it all while he made himself a cuppa. He let out a huff when the water finished boiling and shuffled his feet aimlessly past the duo to the living room to watch the news.  
  
"Evening, Haz, I didn't hear you come home from the studio." Louis beckoned, earning a small wave from Harry who hadn't taken the effort to look back. He felt betrayed, and hurt. Especially when Liam ran into the room with Zayn, begging for Louis to just chose between them for best man. Neither noticed the look on Harry's face; he wasn't even told about the engagement yet when it happened.  
  
From where Louis now sat at the kitchen table, could you still call it a kitchen table? It was littered with wedding crap, Louis stood and walked into the living room to join his bandmate.  
  
"Louuu! We're not done here!" Kayla shouted. Louis ignored her and sat next to Harry.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Louis questioned. No response. "Harry, please talk to me?" Still no reply. "Oh, come on! It's not like I've chosen this."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Mister Tomlinson. You dumped El so we could be together, but then Little Miss big tits and flat stomach hits on you at a bar and bam, No more Larry Stylinson." Harry's eyes never left the telly. "Face it, I was enough in the X-Factor and on tour, but I'll never be what you want." The first ten minutes of the news was over; the important stuff finished, so Harry picked up his cup and walked to his secluded room, leaving Louis to realize what had really happened since 2010.  
  
All of that happened six months ago. Now it was the day and Harry lay naked in his bed, staring at the wall. All four boys were running about, gathering things to get ready. It was Liam who came in first. "You could get up and give him your best wishes?" He rubbed circles into the younger boys back.  
  
"It'd be a lie. If I'm honest, I hope she chokes on the raspberry chocolate cake and dies right there." He shrugged the Wolverhampton lad off and pulled the blankets up higher.  
  
"Come on, Mate, it won't be a proper party without you." Niall was next. He had a plate of chicken in hand, kneeling in front of Harry's face, shirtless as to not spill chicken droppings on the white.  
  
"I wasn't invited. I'm not crashing the world's most pathetic party ever. I'll stay right here." He turned over and ignored the Irish presence.  
  
"You know I really do want you there. I did everything I could to get you there." Lou. He laid down next to Harry, forcing Harry to look him in the eye. He could see the tears swelling the emerald green orbs he loved so much.  
  
"Don't cry to me when she changes your wardrobe and makes you get a different hair cut." And he pushed the love of his life off the bed. Louis said some more words before leaving the room, but Harry didn't hear. Harry was too busy crying.  
  
He heard someone step onto the carpet, "If you're going to tell me stupid philosophy crap, get out now."  
  
"Harry, I only use that when it'll help. You know this." Zayn sat at the foot of the bed, "I came to tell you that I'm here for you. I don't know how hard is it, but I know how hard it is to watch you lay here, completely broken. I'm here if you need to cry, or talk, or throw some punches. I'll never let you be alone."  
  
The tears continued to fall, unabling Harry to speak. Zayn didn't give him a chance to before he kissed the baby of the band on the cheek and walked to the door, "We all really love you. And it hurts to see you like this, but we understand why you need to." And then the front door slammed and locked, leaving Harry alone in his misery.  
  
For the week following the wedding, turning Kayla Smith to Kayla Tomlinson, nobody bugged Harry. His phone never rang, but he rang Niall once or twice, double checking that their plans were still the same for the final day. He'd said the same thing each time they hung up, "Don't tell the others. I need this to be out little secret for now, yeah?" And Niall always agreed, not questioning the sanity of the younger, heartbroken lad.  
  
He sat slumped over a piece of paper, his belongings in boxes near the front door waiting Niall's arrival. He scribbled on the papers countless times over the seven days alone, not able to find the words. Finally, right on time, there was a knock at the door, signaling his ride. Harry didn't have to get up to answer; the door was unlocked and Niall knew that. He just gave him fair warning to wipe stray tears and smile.  
  
"I'll start this, you finish that." He suggested. Harry muttered thanks and returned the pen to paper. It didn't take him long to finish, take the key off the keyring in his pocket, and place his favourite mug by the note, his favourite object in the clean mug before he helped Niall place the rest of the boxes in the moving truck; taking him to his new home - Niall's.  
  
Louis and Kayla got home thirty minutes after the moving truck left the flat. Lou was the first one in the apartment, immediately confused by the emptiness. "Harry?" He thought they'd been robbed. It wasn't until he didn't get a response that it was all Harry's things missing. He frantically ran to Harry's room, the walls clean, the floor empty. "Harry?" He whispered into the echo-y cave.  
  
His shoulders slumped as he walked to the kitchen to make tea for him and his new wife. The cup and note were prominate on the granite counter.  
  
 _ ~~Boo Bear Lou Louis~~ Mister Tomlinson_  
  
 _I don't know how to tell you this. I guess Kayla got what she wanted. I decided to move out. Now, I won't tell you where I'm going, because you don't need to know. Just know that where I'm going, I'm welcome by all parties in the house. These people actually want me there._  
  
 _I'll see you around._  
 _Mister Styles._  
  
Louis was found sobbing on the kitchen floor by Kayla, who laughed at the letter and stalked into the newly empty room, planning what to do with it. "How about a crib here?" She shouted. Louis stomped to the room, glaring at the back of her head.  
  
"This is all your fault! You ruined all of this!"

* * *


End file.
